sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac the lost, his untold story.
intro So fun fact: Isaac was never really supposed to have a fully fleshed out story, i originally wanted him to just be an undead knight, no powers, no army, just Isaac the lost. This is in a way what i originally wanted, at the same time its also what I want now. Anyways leave a comment on what you think of this short story about everyones favorite undead knight. Origins: the friendless knight *sob* I was alone, i was friendless, what made me so cold back then? *sob* - A regretful Isaac after learning of his past. If I were to explain who Isaac was before his undeadness, i would have to tell another story, but no. Maybe some other time, anyways Isaac was a knight as always, a knight of adtora, a champion too. He though was known as friendless due to his want for isolation and lack of social skills, his family eventually distanced themselves from him due to this, but Isaac never cared, he only cared about 2 things: his pendant and his homeland, one of which would be lost when the undead curse arose, where which he fled, as far as he could... Isaac the friendless. "In my past I was alone, I never wanted friends because i thought they were a waste... -Isaac Isaac traveled, he soon learned from his mistake and serched for friendship, but all he found were hollows, and more loneliness. When humans have lose everything, they become depressed, Isaac was no exception, his depression lead to suicide, where he then had become undead, seeing this as a new chance to befriend someone (after leaving the undead asylum) he set off, as he traveled he had met several friendly faces, he made friends, but then they had died, just like his family in Astora, he would have become depressed and then hollow if it hadnt been for Solaire and his band of sunlight warriors, because of them, Isaac never lost his faith and was soon a famous member of the "army". Isaac the lost "I ran away from my fate, but then i created a new one, one where i will never go hollow!" -Isaac After Solaires death via the first flame, Isaac took his place as a means to discover what his purpose is in this world, afterwards he soon relized that the world would eventually end and that he would become hollow like the rest, so he decided to do what most would do, search for a way out. The sunstonenwss forged as a means of searching for a new world to run away too so he wont be caught by the darkness. Who Isaac is "I AM ISAAC, CHAMPION OF THE SUN! i shall defend mobius, the onmiverse and my friends until I hollow!"-Isaac Isaac is an undead who simply doesnt want to fade, he wishes to outlast his entire world and start anew in a world without the undead curse, he found places like the mobius universe, human worlds and many more, and his new friends are mearly a byproduct of his quest to never go hollow, his optemism stems from his belives in that as long as he remains happy, and remains helpful to others that his awnser will be found. But he never knew that he has found his purpose all this time: to make friends. Afterwards This is part of the untold story of Isaac the lost, and how his cowardace led to bravery and friendship, and in the endless persuit for friends he has met many, and he shall never leave them. THANKS FOR READING! I know it isnt too deep into cannon lore or anything but I try sometimes, anyways thanks for reading and as always. Praise the sun \T/